Multiple pixel electrodes are disposed on an array substrate of a conventional LCD device. The pixel electrodes are utilized to generate an electric field for applying to liquid-crystal molecules, thereby altering orientations of the liquid-crystal molecules. Each pixel electrode herein has at least two trunk electrodes and multiple strip electrodes. The two trunk electrodes are perpendicular to each other, and the strip electrode are arranged along a certain angle with respect to the trunk electrodes. When the strip electrodes of the pixel electrode are energized, charge densities distributed over the pixel electrode are quite different between an edge and a central region. That is, the charge density at an end of the strip electrode that is away from the two trunk electrodes is larger than the charge densities at other portions of the strip electrode, such that a strength and a direction of an force, which is applied to the liquid-crystal molecules, generated from the edge of the pixel electrode are different from those generated from the central region of the pixel electrode. As a result, arrangements of the liquid-crystal molecules are in disorder around the edge of the pixel electrode, so a display effect of the LCD device is reduced.